The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for exchange between fluids.
Heat exchangers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known heat exchangers one fluid is supplied through a tube bundle arranged in a shell of a heat exchanger, while the other fluid is supplied into the shell of the heat exchanger so that a heat transfer is performed between the two fluids. It is important to increase intensification of the heat transfer between the fluids.